Confusion
by melliexgrant
Summary: After a long night at a gala, Fitz finds himself wanting something more from his wife (Mellitz)
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first post on here, slightly nervous to share but please enjoy and review._**

**_Takes place in season two after Teddy was born. It's an excerpt from a story I am working on and it doesn't really fit in anymore but I wanted to still share it. There is an original character (Alexandra "Lex") who basically was hired by Cyrus to "keep Mellie on her leash" but she ends up fast friends with Mellie and works to help her repair her marriage. I hope it's not too confusing. Probably won't be more than a few chapters. xx_**

It had been a long, tedious night mostly shaking the hands of those Cyrus told him he would be needing "generous donations" from in the future. Plastering on a smile and pretending to care as others carried on conversations, mostly inside the beltway gossip. For once he wished someone would just talk about football or something normal, he never really cared for this side of politics.

He politely excused himself from one group, tiring of their conversation, that was always easy, as President, he was expected to make the rounds, but he was certain he had already spoken with everyone he needed to. Glancing around to find Cyrus, in the hopes he might notice the desperation and give him an excuse to leave early.

He spotted Mellie across the room, his eyes continued to on but were drawn back. She was deep in conversation with someone he did not recognize, and she was smiling. Truly smiling, not that plastered on look she normally bore for cameras and the public. He couldn't seem to draw his eyes away. Mellie looked lovely this evening, no rather she looked stunning. Her hair was down in a cascade of flowing curls, where normally for events such as this she wore it up. Her gown was far less modest than what she normally wore and despite having just given birth months earlier, her figure was back.

How was it he had failed to notice, although he and Mellie had arrived separately, they had just dinned together

He continued to study her, perhaps it was the manor in which she was speaking that was intriguing him so much.

He was drawn back when he heard Cyrus "Mr President, the hour is late"

Fitz sighed in relief, he was more than ready to leave, and before he could even respond Cyrus was making his way across the room, no doubt to inform Mellie that it was time to leave. Fitz turned and made his way towards the door, he would have to give some sort of formal good bye before they could officially depart. It was times like these that he disliked his title…

In the limo on their way back to the White House Fitz looked over at Mellie, she was turned slightly towards the door looking out the window. He went to speak to her, to tell her how lovely the thought she had looked tonight when it occurred to him they had hardly spoken the entire evening, outside of the forced conversation with the guests. And then he realized they had hardly been speaking at all lately and that even included arguing. Mellie had become so different lately, he knew it was because of Alexandra, that girl had worked miracles in his life.

"Mel" he said softly

"Hmm" she replied not turning her gaze from the window.

"You" he paused, waiting for her to turn, he wasn't sure.

When she didn't, he continued, "you looked nice this evening"

Mellie turned her head towards Fitz, but her eyes never met his they were looking down as if she were looking internally. She turned back towards the window before responding with "thank you"

He went to speak again and then decided not to, he wasn't sure what to make of her response, or her behavior at all this evening. Normally when ever he spoke to her she was engaged and hanging on his every word. As he had always felt, waiting for some sort of approval or love from him. Yet, earlier, when he had spotted her she was genuinely engaged in conversation. She had been smiling and laughing, and he knew her body language well enough to know she was happy in that moment. And now, he wasn't sure what to make. And now he was wishing he had thought to ask Cyrus, to whom Mellie was speaking.

The rest of the ride in the limo remained silent, Mellie continued to gaze out the window as Fitz stole studying glances at her, he was utterly perplexed. She wasn't angry, for that he was certain, but what it was he couldn't put a finger on it, mostly he was surprised how much it was bothering him.

Back at the White House, still not speaking, Mellie was ahead of him heading up the stairs to the residence. It was late but he knew she would be making her way to Teddy's room to check in on him before getting ready for bed. She always tried to keep up this facade that motherhood was somehow beneath her, but he knew she deeply loved their children.

Fitz wanted to check in on Teddy as well, normally he would after he was ready for bed but he had this sudden tug to go in with Mellie. It struck him, he didn't even realize it at first but he wasn't just following Mellie up the stairs, he was watching her move up the stairs. The gown she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. He was just about to say "Honey" when he heard Cyrus's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm sorry Mr President, may I have a word"

He paused, Mellie glanced over her shoulder but kept moving. Fitz sighed and turned "Cyrus, its late"

"Yes, sir"

"Can it wait till morning…" Fitz said flippantly

"No, sir"

The conversation, was important, but probably could have waited until morning. Cyrus had kept it brief acknowledging his annoyance, but Fitz knew it had been long enough Mellie would have been done checking on Teddy. He stopped at his room and as quietly as he could opened the door and peered in. Teddy was sound asleep and his heart softened. He had not been happy when Mellie and Olivia had conjured up this ploy of having another child, but now that Teddy was here, he couldn't imagine life with out him. As to not wake the sleeping baby he closed the door and headed to the closet.

Mellie was there with her back to him taking off her jewelry. He started taking off his suit, the bow tie had come off the moment they got in the limo, when Mellie looked over her shoulder and asked softly "would you mind unzipping me"

Fitz threw his jacket down on a chair an walked towards her, she really did look beautiful tonight "of course" he paused briefly and added "honey" as smoothly as he could. Mellie glanced over her shoulder again this time with a quizative look on her face. It hit him as he reached her, he wanted her.

Mellie tilted her head to the left and moved her hair aside for him to access the zipper exposing her neck. He moved closer to her as he reached for the zipper, it had been a long time since he felt this way about Mellie, sure she was always driving him crazy but not this kind of crazy. He was still so puzzled by her behavior tonight he wasn't sure how she would react, but he wanted her it was electric.

He was inches away from her now and her scent was increasing his desire. He reached up for her zipper as he drew his face closer to her exposed neck. He started to harden and his bulge pressed uncomfortably against the front of his pants. He pulled the zipper down slowly, letting his knuckles drag along her back as he went. The back of the dress opened revealing a beautiful matching lace bra and underwear. With his left hand he reached inside of her dress running it down her torso to the top of her hip. Mellie quivered at his touch as her breath caught in her throat. Fitz's right hand ran slowly up Mellie's back towards her neck. Everything was moving so slowly and yet quickly, his breathing became rapid and heavy as he inched yet closer to Mellie.

Fitz's hand moved across her neck to her shoulders where he met the strap of the dress and gently pushed it off. The dress slid off Mellie's body to the floor in the same moment he reached down and kissed her on the neck.

"Fitz" Mellie whispered

He kissed her again letting his lips drag lightly up her neck before he planted them closer to her ear, while moving his hand from her hip across her pelvis letting his fingers trace the top of her lace underwear.

Mellie let out a slight gasp and then melted backwards into him moaning softly. Her left hand came over the top of his pressing it harder into her warm flesh, pushing her ass even closing to his hardening member.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellie was sitting on the couch in the master bedroom in her silk robe taking one last look through the guest list, the hair and make up team had just finished with her a while ago and she had some time to kill before they had to leave. She was certain Cyrus would be telling Fitz who he needed to butter up to tonight, now that things were rocky with Hollis Doyle they would be needing generous donations from other sources for his reelection bid. But Lex had her own ideas for whom it would be important for Mellie to talk to tonight. She had compiled a list, mostly men, some she knew, a few she recognized or heard of, but a few she had not. She wished the girl would be at her side tonight, it was amazing how much strength she could draw from her. But with the passing of Governor Reagan's wife and child so tragically, she knew it was more important for Lex to be at his side right now. It truly surprised Mellie, how much she had come to need Lex, since she had always been the independent type.

She heard a soft knock at the door, followed by "Ma'am"

It was Jane, one of her aids.

"Yes, come in" she replied, standing from the couch and tightening her robe

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am" Jane said looking down. Mellie rolled her eyes, Jane was older than Lex and had years more experience, yet she was always so timid and quiet. Where Lex was outspoken and often brazen. Initially, Mellie was annoyed with Lex's candor, but the girl was always right in the end and she had come to rely on her abilities to accomplish things.

"Thats alright, what is it" Mellie asked

"The President is running late" she paused and Mellie let out a sigh "and Mr. Beene wishes for you to arrive as scheduled" she finished, still looking down.

Mellie felt an instant pang in her chest, she had been so looking forward to this evening. They hadn't attend any events together since, she shudder, since Fitz's birthday last year. She had been so excited for a night out of the White House, a night she didn't have to worry about planning or hosting. She had been excited to get all dressed up and see Fitz in his tux again.

Last week when they had brought a rack of dresses in for her to choose from, she knew instantly which one she wanted. She was sure Lex had put it on the list just for her. But she humored the stylist and let them show her each one. It didn't matter though, although those other dresses were what she should have chosen and what she normally would have chosen, she had made up her mind. The dress was a deep turquoise, it was modest where it needed to be for a First Lady, but in every way sultry and seductive as well. She may have just given birth a few months ago, but thanks to her and Lex's early morning work outs her figure was back and better than ever, and she was going to show it off.

Mellie looked at Jane and collected herself, she was the "nations hostess" after all and she could schmooze just as good with or with out her husband.

"Alright, I just need to get dressed and I will be ready" she told the woman who still hadn't looked at her. Mellie wasn't sure if the woman was embarrassed to be in her bedroom or if she had been expecting Mellie to be upset at the news. Its true, the old Mellie probably would have given Jane an earful. And then marched down to the Oval to see what was keeping Fitz. But Lex had continually pointed out to her, that wasn't winning her any favors and though every fiber of her being wanted to, she had promised Lex she would be on her best behavior during her absence.

Jane replied, "Yes, ma'am I will let everyone know" and then turned to leave.

Mellie added before the woman could leave, "I will need someone to assist me with my dress"

Jane froze, "of course ma'am, I will be right back"

In the limo now full with aides due to the absence of her husband, Mellie returned one last time to the list Lex had given her, she wanted so badly to call her and thank her, see how she was doing, but she didn't want to share the conversation with everyone else.

She arrived at the event and briefly explained to the gathering crowd of guests, that Fitz was still in the Oval with his work wife Cyrus. There were laughs all around, and then she added that he would be arriving shortly. Mellie made her way deeper into the crowd taking in every compliment, every glance, every notice of how amazing she looked tonight. She was relishing the attention she was getting, it was the attention she had been so deprived of lately. She continued to work the room immersing herself into light conversation, trying to weed out those not on her list to free her up for those conversations after dinner.

Suddenly the crowd became electric again, she was sure Fitz must have arrived, impressed that he was only an hour or so late. She knew everyones excitement was for more than the fact that he was the President. After what he had been through, people were so astonished by his recovery they wanted to witness it for themselves.

Mellie started her way across the room towards him knowing they should be seen together. Fitz did look sharp tonight in his tux. She studied his face though, to see if she could detect if what had kept him was serious. She was certain it must have been, although Fitz had always been charming and charismatic, she could tell what he was delivering tonight was not genuine. Before she could reach him he became so surrounded by other guests that she instead turned to Cyrus, who had already managed to get a drink in his hand.

"Hi Cy, glad you could make it" she said jokingly

Cyrus half smiled and said "Mellie" and then added "you look lovely this evening"

"Thank you" she said and then asked in a way that sounded curious but not intrusive "what kept you, nothing serious I hope"

"Nothing to worry about, he was just on the phone with the President of France"

"Ah" Mellie said and knowing Cyrus was not about to divulge anything further she smiled and left him.

Shortly after Fitz's arrival it was time for dinner. A member of the staff found Mellie and accompanied her to her assigned seat. She already knew who the round table of ten would seat but she was interested to see who would get the seat of honor next to her she was hoping it would be someone worthy of good conversation because she was certain Fitz would not be. Fitz was to be seated to her right, he had yet to make it to the table, and she soon realized the Secretary of State's wife would be seated to her left. Mellie sighed, the woman was beyond dull and quiet. Mellie was certain this woman was the reason her husband had never achieved higher office, he was worthy of being President in many ways, but his wife lacked all the charisma and grace needed to be First Lady these days. The conversation at dinner was dry and dull, but Mellie did her best to stay engaged and gracious.

Fitz barely spoke to her during dinner, she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her, truly noticed how she looked tonight. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to let him get to her, not tonight. She was going to enjoy herself for once. Before someone could trap her in conversation she scanned the room quickly looking for Damien Horton. Lex had put him at the back of the list, trying to hide his importance if anyone else were to flip through it, but she had stated he was the one she needed to speak to above anyone else. She didn't have very much information on him, just that he was a brilliant business man, a real up and comer in the software market, and that he was new to the beltway.

Mellie spotted him near the bar, not currently talking with anyone. "Perfect" she said to herself and headed in his direction.

"Ma'am" Cyrus said from behind her.

Mellie turned her head towards him, still smiling from something Damien had just said. She knew Cyrus must have been coming to tell her Fitz was ready to leave, and although they had arrived separately they would need to leave together.

"Yes" she said sweetly

"Time to say our good byes"

"Of course" she replied and then turned back to Damien. And thats when she realized she had spent the entire rest of the evening deep in conversation with him. She was instantly taken by his charm, she didn't even recall what all they had talked about, or rather what hadn't they talked about. She had enjoyed every second. He was so engaged with her, something she never received from anyone but Lex these days.

"It was an honor meeting you, Mellie and a delight to speak with you" Damien said. Mellie was taken aback, he called her "Mellie". So few people called her by her name these days, it was nice to hear. There was something about the way he said it that made her smile again.

"The pleasure was mine" she replied with another smile "we shall speak again"

For the ride home, it would just be her and Fitz alone in the limo. He still had barely acknowledged her, but she wasn't going to let it get to her, she had enjoyed this evening.

She was sitting there gazing out the window, trying to remember all the things she and Damien had spoken about, she still couldn't believe she had spent the entire rest of the evening with him. She could sense Fitz fidgeting at the other end of the backseat, she wasn't sure what was bothering him, nor did she care right now.

"Mel" he said softly

She was taken aback, he was speaking to her sweetly. "Hmmm" was all she gave him in response. And continued to gaze out the window, waiting to see what it was he wanted.

"You" he said softly again and then paused. She assumed he was waiting for her to turn her attention towards him, but she decided not to.

He continued "you looked nice this evening"

So maybe he had noticed after all, but it was too late. She turned her head towards him but did not look at him, she was thinking about something Lex had told her once about playing hard to get and how jealous Fitz could really be, perhaps he had noticed her speaking to Damien, maybe thats what had been bothering him. She turned her head back to the window, trying not to show that she was smiling. Why not give playing a little hard to get a try tonight, she was indifferent towards Fitz right now so she really didn't care what the outcome was. Mellie had wanted this attention from him all night, but he was too late.

"Thank you" she replied void of emotion and continued to look out the window. She could sense his confusion instantly, she even took some joy in it. She could even tell he wanted to say something else but he remained silent. For the rest of the ride Mellie felt Fitz's eyes on her, studying her but she betrayed nothing.

Back at the White House, she still said nothing to Fitz and moved to make it up the stairs before him, she wanted to make him watch her walk up the stairs and she had every intention of putting on a good show.

Halfway up she heard Cyrus from the bottom of the stairs, "good lord" she thought, "this man and his timing tonight" he was addressing Fitz. She turned her head to see Fitz stopping and turning to Cyrus. She turned back disappointed and continued up the stairs.

Mellie reached the residence and headed towards Teddy's nursery. It was late and the baby would be asleep. She knew he was more than well taken care of, but she still wanted to check on him. She entered the nursery to the sound of his sleeping breaths. Her heart caught in her throat, it always surprised her how little she cared for children, yet how intensely she loved them at the same time. She crept towards his crib as quietly as she could in heels and peered down at the sleeping baby. Lord, he looked like Fitz, just as Jerry had when he was a baby. The sound of his peaceful breathing continued to fill her heart with warmth and she smiled.

She was just removing her diamond wreath necklace when she heard Fitz enter their closet and she could feel his eyes on her. She wasn't sure what had changed since they got home, but her anger towards Fitz had subsided. Sure she still wanted to toy with him a bit more, but she was back to wanting his attention.

He was taking his jacket of when she looked over her shoulder and in a very sultry voice she asked "would you mind unzipping me"

Fitz didn't even hesitate, she turned her head back away from him to hide her coy smile.

"of course" he paused briefly and added "honey" as he walked towards her

"Honey" she thought and almost let out a laugh but instead turned and gave him a quizative look. He hardly ever called her that.

Fitz was behind her now, closer than she had expected her plan must be working. Damn Lex wins again she thought. She tilted her head to the left and reached back to pull her hair out of the way.

Fitz began to pull the zipper down slowly, letting his knuckles drag across her back. Mellie could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and the sensations sent shockwaves through her. When was the last time she had felt this way, sure she and Lex had tried to work some magic between her and Fitz while they were trying to conceive Teddy, but she hadn't felt quite like this in years.

He finished unzipping the dress and moved even closer. Now his left had was inside her dress running the length of her torso to the top of her hip. Mellie quivered at his touch. His right hand was moving up her back towards her neck, as her breath caught in her throat. Her plan was working better than expected. Fitz's hand was moving across her neck to her shoulders when he got to the strap he gently pushed it off, allowing the dress to slide off her body reveling the beautiful lingerie she had worn tonight. At the same moment her kissed her softly on the neck.

"Fitz" Mellie half whispered half moaned. And then he kissed her again letting his lips drag lightly up her neck before he planted them closer to her ear, while moving his hand from her hip across her pelvis letting his fingers trace the top of her lace underwear.

Was this really happening, was he really initiating things with her, was he… "Oh Mellie get out of your head" she thought as her mind tried to race with a million questions. "Just let it happen" she told her self.

Mellie let out a slight gasp as Fitz's hand reached the lower part of her stomach, fingers inching towards the inside of her underwear. She finally let herself go and melted backwards into him moaning softly. Mellie put her left hand over the top of his pressing it harder into her warm flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all his confusion about her behavior tonight, Fitz was certain about one thing, Mellie wanted him to continue, as her right hand met the back of his head, fingers grasping into his hair. He was right up against her now and her body arched as he ran his hand down into her underwear.

When Fitz's hand found its way to Mellie's core, he was surprise to find that she was already wet. He smiled and kissed her again on the neck. She had toyed with him earlier and he was going to toy with her now. He moved his fingers around slowly and lightly despite Mellie's hand trying to press his actions to be harder. It may have been a while but he hadn't forgotten how to please her, he remembered it so clearly. She moaned again turning her head towards him, fingers still gripped in his hair. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were closed. Fitz kissed her lightly on the mouth barley letting his lips touch hers, still wanting to toy with her. While he moved his other hand across the lace of her bra. After a while the hand on his held pulled him down closer, forcing a harder kiss, he allowed it. He stopped toying inside her underwear as well, and Mellie began to writhe under his strong touch. He relished in it.

A few minutes later Mellie pulled out of the kiss they were still locked in and pulled his hand out of her underwear. Fitz was confused. How could she be stopping things now, was she really angry with him after all. Before he could think further, Mellie turned around to face him. She was wearing a sultry coy smile and panting lightly, both sent his desire into overdrive. She reached for his pants and began to undo the button and zipper, his pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. Just as she was reaching for the waist band of his briefs, he grabbed the hair on both sides of her face and pulled her towards him, engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Toying with her further or allowing any more foreplay was out of the question, he had to have her now. Mellie was still working on his underwear when he pushed he up against the tall dresser behind her, kissing her even harder.

Still kissing her he quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, with Mellie's help, and stripped it off throwing it to the floor. She still hadn't managed to get him out of his underwear, so he pulled out of the kiss, yanked them down quickly and threw them as well. He paused briefly to look at her and she reached back undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He stepped closer to her kissing her chest as she ran her hands through his hair. He ran his hands down her body to her underwear and removed them. He noticed then she still had her pumps on and he groaned.

Fitz stood up quickly grabbing Mellie's legs and lifting her as she wrapped them around his waist. He entered her with a strong thrust, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. Her hands were back in his hair and she pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He slowed his thrusting as best he could, he wanted this to last, but Mellie started moving her hips in a rhythm that felt sensational. She pulled out of the kiss looking him in the eyes. Hers were so focused and wild with passion, he gripped her hips and thrust deeper and harder. She was biting at her lower lip now, trying to contain her self. He had forgotten just how good she was at this, just how great they were together.

He grabbed her tighter and carried her over to the large fabric covered bench a few feet away. He was about to lay her down on it when she said "no sit" breathlessly, so he turned and sat. As soon as he had she put her hand on his chest and pushed him down. She positioned herself over the top of him and ran her hands across his torso, over his chest and towards his face. She leaned over him and her hair fell onto him. She kissed him lightly in the middle of his chest then looked up at him and smiled. "Her turn to tease me" Fitz thought smiling.

Mellie's tongue ran from the middle of his chest up his neck towards his chin, when she reached his chin her hands went to his hair pulling his head back she moved towards his lips but never kissed him. She sat back up returning her hands to his chest. She was moving her hips slowly in a circular pattern, moaning softly. Fitz moved his hands up her thighs to her torso. She arched backwards increasing her speed as his hands moved towards her breasts. After some time Mellie brought her head back forward and took one of Fitz's hands in hers. She slide it down her torso to below her belly button, looking him in the eye, she pressed it into her flesh. Fitz was confused, he had no idea why she wanted his hand here, but he pressed it into her anyways. She threw her head back again moaning even louder and he could feel her entire body quiver in pleasure. This had to be something Lex had told her about. She started moving even faster and harder on top of him, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and sat up grabbing her, pulling her into him. Mellie wrapped her arms around him digging fingers and nails into his back. He put his hands around her waist and together they moved faster and harder. When they finally came it was together and Mellie threw her head back again half moaning half screaming.

Fitz reached up cupping the back of her head and pulled into a kiss. He pulled out of it after a few moments and fell backwards on to the bench, Mellie followed and resting her head on his chest, they were both breathing heavily. They laid there for a while, neither speaking as Fitz gently stroked Mellie's back with his fingers.

xxxxxxx

Mellie wasn't sure how long they laid there on the bench together, but she enjoyed every second. Almost as much as she had enjoyed they passionate sex they had just had, for different reasons of course. Things like this never happened between them anymore, she missed this, she had longed for this. It almost made her want to cry. Why had it been so hard for Fitz to love her like this. These thoughts kept cramming themselves into Mellie's head, ruining the moment and she couldn't take it anymore. Tonight had been amazing, no more than amazing, but it didn't have to end here she thought.

She sat up and climbed off of Fitz. Standing now she looked around the room at the clothing strewn about and laughed. She turned back to where Fitz was still laying and reached a hand out towards him. He looked up at her curiously then reached a hand out to her. She grabbed it and pulled him up off the bench. "Come" she said leading him out of the closet and into their bedroom. She got to the bed and threw back the covers. Climbing into the bed and turning back towards him, she was on her knees so they were face to face. Mellie put her arms over his shoulders and he put his hands on the small of her back. "Ready for round two" she said smiling and then kissed him.

Mellie didn't give him the opportunity to respond vocally she was close enough to feel he was getting hard again. She pulled back and looked down, "Good" she said winking at him. And then returned to kissing him. Fitz started to move into her, to lay her back on the bed and she pulled away. She left his arms and turned around. Fitz ran his hands over her breast and torso and Mellie turned her head to the side and he kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was giving him time to fully get hard again, when he was almost ready she bent forward placing her elbows on the bed. She turned her head back at him and gave him a coy smile followed by a nod. Fitz grabbed her by the hips and entered her from behind. Mellie let out a moan as he began to thrust into her slowly at first and then faster and harder. The hands on her hips gripped into her harder as Fitz was using her legs to pull her towards him as he thrust. Mellie dropped down closer to the bed grasping the sheets with her hands. Fitz slowed his thrusting and began moving his hands across her back and then down her torso. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other where she had showed him earlier pressing it hard into her flesh. Mellie screamed with pleasure and her entire body shook. With that Fitz began to move faster and harder again. Mellie didn't know how much more she could take, she was damn near close to blacking out. It wasn't too much longer that they both came, again together.

Mellie moved back up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, still pumping her slowly.

"Fitz" she whispered and he reached up and grabbed her face turing it towards him and kissed her. After the kiss she let herself collapse onto the bed and he fell into it next to her. She found she his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She turned her face towards him and smiled. He smiled back. She wanted to say "I love you" but she couldn't seem to find the words and they just lay there breathing heavily.

Mellie was asleep next to him on the bed clearly spent from the nights activities and to his pleasure not covered by the sheets. Fitz was awake, watching her sleep, perhaps still bothered by what happened earlier this evening, he still wasn't sure. It had been a long time since he studied his wife like this. She was truly still as beautiful as when they had first met, Lord how had she managed to age so gracefully after everything they had been through. He figured it was her behavior over the past few years that caused him not to notice. The uglier she had become on the inside the less he enjoyed what was on the outside. He sighed. He and Lex had spoken about this often, too often. She was always pointing out to him things like "it takes two you, know" and "She just craves your attention, both intellectually and emotionally, when you don't give it to her, Mellie acts out". He shook his head, Cyrus hadn't had Alexandra here two weeks and she had already dissected the entirety of their marriage, as well as developing a plan to mend it.

For the most part Fitz had been reluctant to go along, he could tell often he was being manipulated into doing so without his knowledge, for a girl in her twenties Lex was a brilliant manipulator. There was something to her method. She was the only one who wasn't telling him what to do or what not to do, she just had a way of putting things in perspective. And on top of everything she had completely changed Mellie. Cyrus had hired her to "keep Mellie on her leash" but the way she went about it blew his mind. Mellie was such a force, she had always been, but Lex could make her do anything, it was impressive. Fitz let his mind trail back from Alexandra to the beauty of his naked sleeping wife.

Mellie stirred and let out a soft moan, he wondered if she was dreaming about him. Tomorrow was Sunday, and though he had to work, he had informed Cyrus he would be sleeping in. He reached for her and let his fingers flow lightly over her naked skin. Her body quivered at his touch and she stirred again. Her eyes flicked open and she smiled up at him.

"Im sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just admiring what was before me and I couldn't help but touch"

Mellie laughed softly and then lifted her self up on her elbow and reached for him, pulling him down into a tender kiss.


End file.
